Black Wings, White Halo
by Darkness be my life
Summary: Blake Matthews, a player, a trouble maker, a vampire and the prince of hell. What happens to him and his friends when one night changes the war between hell and heaven. This is my first story, hope its good.
1. Prologue

Black Wings, White Halo

_**Prologue**_

_The war between good and evil has raged on for years. Humans against the underworld. Demons against Angels the time for power and dominance is coming soon. Soon the war between all of us will end and only one side will be alive and in power. The dead will rise and fight on hells side and heaven may have a new breed of power. Half demon, half angel a creature so powerful so dangerous both sides will came together to kill and if destroyed the war will continue but if not then I fear all of us will be thrown into oblivion. _

_I have watched the human race for a long time and I have chosen the perfect candidate to take my place in hell. His fate is decided by us Gods and together we will bring a stop hopefully to the future we want to stop from coming. Little did we see that the future cannot be toyed with and we will all suffer for this ignorance._

_One small problem however. Blake Matthews is a human. He lives in Las Vegas with his mother and older brother. How do we kill him without actually killing him? Simple allow him to commit suicide and on the brink of death allow a vampire to bite him. _

_I leave in my will for the future generation of demons the key to the power. I, Lucifer, am soon to be destroyed. Blake Matthews will be my heir and I will leave him my palace, my guards, my council and most importantly the key. _

_I ask for only one thing- never give away the key as it will kill all. I, Lucifer, hereby turn my estate over to that of Blake Matthews. One more thing before I forget……………._

_Welcome to HELL!_

1


	2. Chapter 1

Black Wings, White Halo

_**February 3**__**rd**__** 2012**_

_**Hell**_

_The red sun sets in the horizon. Demons flying around in the now black night. Unlike the make believe hell this hell consists of small homes, a palace, shopping centres, training quarters and a dark forest. We do not burn in hell, we don't scream in agony. We live our lives like any other except for the fact that we are the walking dead. _

_My name is Blake, I am nineteen years old and I am a vampire. I live in the palace with my girlfriend Abbey and my friends Raven and Shadow. Abbey is another vampire, Raven is a shape shifter and Shadow, well, she's a ghost. Not your normal see-through, cant touch ghost but a full solid ghost. _

_We all live in hell; we have all suffered and died, or in my case committed suicide. They say angels are perfect that they are invincible and are the messengers from God. They are not innocent and they are not perfect. I have seen them kill, I have seen them bleed. Demons and angels can die, we can suffer and we can scream. _

_People say demons and angels fight an unwinning war. A war never seen, never heard, only told. This is a load of rubbish. Demons and angels get along just fine; we fight now and then but nothing too serious. We team together to fight the war against the living, breathing mortals. Every mortal sins and every mortal kills. No mortal enters hell and no mortal enters heaven. They die and they stay dead. _

_It's midnight and it is time to hunt._

"_Blake come on we don't have all day," Raven called out from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming you prick," I yelled back as I stood in front of the mirror. I have medium length black hair with red streaks and dark blue eyes. I was wearing black jeans, an old ACDC top and a pair of black shoes. I was built pretty well because of the vampire inside of me. _

_I headed down the stairs and bumped into a skunkey clad vampire. "Hi baby girl," I purred as I pushed her up against the wall. She wore a short black mini skirt, a tight black top and a pair of black knee high boots. "Oh baby," She moaned as I rubbed myself against her. I was too busy with the warm flesh of my girlfriend that I did not hear Raven sneak up behind me. "Argh," he yelled in my ear and ran out the front door into the waiting court yard. "You prick, you're going to pay for that," I said as I chased after him._

_We walked around the city our hands held closely to our hidden weapons. We were on a hunt not for food but for crazed demons. Many demons become obsessed with killing and with blood and therefore kill without any reason. These demons need to be killed and we are the ones that kill them._

_As we rounded a corner, I saw a demon bending over another and drinking the warm liquid from her. "It's time to kill some monsters," I whispered as I evolved into my vampire form. As a vampire I have pitch black hair, blood red eyes and black wings. _

"_Hello Michael," I purred as we surrounded the demon. "Long time no see. How have you been?" He rose to his feet and stared straight at me through pitch black eyes that never ended. "It's been awhile Blake," he said. "Indeed it has. How many of our kind have you killed? Ten, maybe eleven?" I said stepping closer. "Never those numbers, my dear friend. Make it thirteen," he said plunging at me. His blood stained teeth revealed in a growl, his outstretched hands aiming for my exposed neck. "He is mine," I growled as I manoeuvred away from him. As he stumbled past me, I plunged my hand straight into his left leg tearing and destroying any ligaments or veins my hand came into contact with before it ended on the other side covered in a dark red blood and veins. Michael screamed in agony and attacked me again but this time I slammed my hand into his neck ripping out his throat box. He had no time to scream only gargle as blood flowed from his mouth and from his exposed neck. "Time to go to the never world my friend," I purred as I stood up holding his throat box in my hand. "Nice skill Blake darling," Abbey purred as she rubbed her hand up my back. "Yeah it's becoming natural isn't it" Shadow said walking up to the dead body. "Poor guy, possessed with the greed for blood and death. Hope you don't become like him Blake" "I will never become the monster we hunt so dearly but thanks for the concern Shadow" I said kissing her neck "No problem tiger" She replied laughing as I tickled her neck._

_We continued our hunt until two in the morning. It was a quiet night only five crazed demons caught and killed. I headed back to the palace and went straight to my room for a hot shower to remove all the gore and blood from my hands, wings and body. "Hey baby when your done we are all heading down to the kitchen to get something to eat" Abbey said as she opened my bathroom door "Okay babe" I said smiling at her "Nice dress". Abbey was wearing a tight red dress that only reached her knees. It had no patterns except for the scattered sequences. "I got it yesterday when Shadow and I went out" "That's cool what else did you guys buy" I said grabbing a towel and stepping out of the shower "Nice tat baby" She said replying to the my new upside down cross on my upper arm "Thanks" "Going back to your question. You're not going to find out until later" She said as she went out of the bathroom "Thanks babe, love you too" I replied._

_I finished getting dressed into a pair of black pants, and black shoes, no top. I am not the type to wear a top at home. I mean they are uncomfortable and I like being comfortable. I headed down a set of stairs into the lounge room and then down another set of stairs into the kitchen. Raven and Shadow where already there eating "Where's Ab?" I asked as I sat down "She went to the bathroom" Shadow replied between each bite "Cool". Abbey soon came back down and we ate in silence for the next fifteen minutes. "What are we doing today?" Raven said as he leaned back into his chair "Shadow and I are going to the shops later on and then we are going to go and buy some more food" "Cool. Raven and I might head off down to the training quarters and practice a bit" "Oh man not again" Raven moaned laying his head on the table._

3


	3. Chapter 2

Black Wings, White Halo

_After breakfast Raven and I headed down to the training quarters. There was no one there but us, so we had the whole area to ourselves. Raven started to practice with the hand guns while I headed for the swords. Five hours later covered in blood and sweet we exited the fighting arena. "Bloody hell Blake" Raven gasped as he limped towards the palace "What a way to make me feel like shit" "Sorry baby boy, I forget my own strength sometimes" I laughed. As soon as we got to the palace I headed straight for my bedroom to take another hot shower. I was just drying myself off when Abbey walked in. "Hello baby" she purred as she sat on my bed with three bags "What's you got in the bags?" I asked pulling my pants on "Clothes and stuff" "Anything for me?" I asked grabbing a bag and going through it. A black dress, black bra, black pants, and a pair of high heels, nothing for me unless I wanted to wear a dress and a bra but I think not. "Baby there is nothing in that bag for you but in this one…." She pulled out a black and red whip and a pair of black jeans. "Thanks babe" I said kissing her on the check "You really spoil me" "Of course I do"._

_After I finished getting dressed I headed for the throne room. The throne room consists of two big chairs made out of gold and a dance floor which Raven and I installed over 100 years ago. The throne room is used as a ball room when we throw parties, so the dance floor is a major necessity. Well that's what I told the council anyway. I sat down in one off the throne chairs and started playing with my dagger. Three hours of listening to the council talk about what is happening with the mortals, who is dating who and which council member soon to become another grandfather. Boring right. Well tonight started off the same but soon changed. The topic turned towards the Angels and what was happening with them. I knew the royal family of the Angels and let me tell you the princess (Amy) is absolutely beautiful. She has light blonde hair and light green eyes and the most perfect looking white wings. _

_I tuned out for awhile until I heard the words Amy, marriage, soon, our colony, Blake. I am not dumb so I added them together to finally understand what they are talking about. Apparently they are planning on hooking me up with Amy to try and make our colonies one. Not going to happen. I am not going to marry a perfect little angel and allow her to live here in my palace. I won't bore you with how I responded and what not to their new idea._

_At the end I walked up to my room to find Abbey waiting for me. "What took you so long?" "I had a small disagreement with the council and I had to solve it before I could leave. Sorry" "That's okay at least you are here know" She purred pulling me by my hand towards the bed._

2


	4. Chapter 3

Black Wings, White Halo

_**February 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Hell**_

_I awoke the next day to find a pair of dark melted brown eyes looking at me "Wha….." "Hey Blake" Raven laughed. One thing you never do is stand over a sleeping vampire. Before Raven could finish laughing I had stabbed him through the shoulder joint. "Blake stop it" He whispered grabbing at my hand. "Blake please". Once I had fully woken up I realised what I was doing. Ravens blood had covered my hand and his face a pale grey colour. "Oh fuck" I growled as I removed the dagger "Baby boy I am so sorry"._

_After I had made sure Raven was okay I headed of to find the girls. Abbey and Shadow where out in town, in a beauty salon. Okay class time. Beauty salon equals hot, half-naked girls. So natural I am going to go in and say howdy. I stepped up onto the curb, opened the door to the salon and walked in. I was about to say howdy when something dawned on me. There was no sleazy music, no half-naked girls, no blooded up floor because it was in fact a beauty salon. There where girls (wearing proper clothes might I add) getting their hair done, nails done, make-up and oh-my-god hot beautician._

_After talking to the very hot beautician and getting her number, I walked around until I found the girls. "Hey baby girls" I purred kissing Abbey on her neck and shoulder. "Hey hun, how are you?" "Okay I suppose". I stood there for a minute watching the girls before I spoke again. "Shadow you might wanna go home and show Raven a bit of love". She stopped at what she was doing and looked at me "Why what's wrong with him?" Okay know I am uncomfortable. "I….um….I…oh fuck. I stabbed him in the shoulder, when he tried to wake me up". Real smooth Blake, real smooth. It must have been like 10 whole second of pure silence "Yeah I better go" Shadow said getting up and walking off. I sat in the now empty chair "I didn't mean to hurt him" "I know" "I am really sorry" "I know". Getting really pissed off here. I was about to explode when "Why were you flirting with that girl?" "What?" Oh no. "Why were you flirt..." "I do that baby, it is who I am". She didn't say anything and went straight back to reading her magazine._

_I walked out of the salon feeling like complete shit. My girlfriend is pissed off at me, my best friend is hurt and his girlfriend is out to get me. What a great way to start the day. I headed for the blood joint, which is situated on the other side of the town. So of course I am not going to walk. I headed back to the palace and got my black motorbike. I reeved her up and headed of without a second look back._

_It took me an hour and a half to get to the blood joint. I walked up the stairs and into the joint. Loud music greeted me; the smell of blood and alcohol followed me until I reached the bar and ordered straight tequila with blood. I headed for a booth in the far left hand side and sat down. The warm nectar of blood rushed down my throat and warmed me up._

_Three hours later, 80 glasses down and three more on the way. Best fucking feeling ever. Can't think straight, cant talk straight and that girl in the corner is looking real hot. "Hey hot legssss". She turned around and smiled at me. She had light blonde hair and light green eyes and she was wearing a tight white dress. Why does she remind me of someone I know? Oh well. "Why don't you come park that sweet ass over her on my lap and we can have a little chat". I said patting my lap. She walked over to me, sat on my lap and wrapped her arms around me. "What's your name tiger?" She asked kissing me. "Blake, baby" I replied "What's your name?" If I wasn't so pissed I would have noticed the change on her face when I said my name. "You can call me whatever you want" Smart girl. "Okay how about……" I scanned my eyes down her body taking in the white warm flesh between her breasts and the long thin legs, "Angel" Talk about surprise she backed right of "What?" "Your new name Angel" "Oh" "Oh" Dumb hot blonde. "How about we go upstairs" She asked standing up and pulling me towards the stairs._

2


	5. Chapter 4

Black Wings, White Halo

_**Abbeys P.O.V**_

_Blake left the salon looking real shity. I don't like playing the bad girlfriend but come on flirting with a girl right in front of me. After my manicure I headed back to the palace. The first thing I noticed was the fact that the garage door was open and Blake's motorbike was missing. Typical, anything happens and he up and runs._

_I closed the garage and headed towards the lounge room. Raven was lying down on the couch with his head on Shadows lap. "Hey guys" I said sitting down "Hey Ab, where's Blake?" Raven asked looking at me "No idea". We soon went back to watching the movie that was on TV._

_The movie ended two and a half hours later. "What are we going to do now?" Raven asked standing up "I don't know. Maybe we should look for Blake" I said "Yeah he looked pretty beat up" Shadow said as we walked out of the palace._

_**Blake's P.O.V**_

_I twisted my arm around the naked blonde and took a sip from the blood in my glass. "You are talented" She said watching the blood swirl around in my glass. "Of course, one hundred years of practice it better make me good". Silence followed as I took a long drink. "Do you want to know my real name?" I smiled down at her and shook my head. "No, its better this way" Which is true, I can call her any name and she wont get suspicious. Smart aren't I. _

_Half way through our conversation I realised something was wrong. Unlike the other women I have slept with Angel stayed and talked with me. I looked down at her ready to answer her question when I realised who she was. Light blonde hair, light green eyes no wonder I have felt like I have seen her before she's the angel princess Amy. Oh fuck. I was about to ask her why when the door swung open._

_**Abbey's P.O.V**_

_We didn't need to look everywhere for Blake because the only places he would go is to the brothel on Hell's Street or the blood joint on Darkness Av. We headed for the brothel first but when we were told by three whores that he was not there we left._

_Raven walked into the blood joint first, followed by Shadow and then me. We headed for the bar and asked the owner if he had seen Blake. What we learnt next would change everything. He told us that Blake had been sitting in the corner but he was now upstairs with Amy. Raven asked what room and ran upstairs and opened the door._

_**Ravens P.O.V**_

_Oh fuck, oh fuck what has he done. As the door opened I saw Blake sitting up looking straight at me with the weirdest expression on his face. "What have you done?" I whispered "I didn't know, she didn't tell me" He moaned rubbing his head. Abbey walked in and started collecting his clothes "Come on babe lets get changed" He nodded his head, got up and walked towards _

_Her "I didn't know" He said pulling his pants on._

_I slowly turned my eyes towards the bed where Amy was laying. "You fuckin bitch" I said launching at her. My teeth naturally evolved into that of a wolf as I was in midair. "Rave DON'T" Someone shouted behind me but it was to late my teeth sank down on her soft neck, her warm blood flowing down my throat. I did not hear the footsteps approach me from behind until Blake's hands grabbed my waist and pulled me off. I felt a sharp pain fill the back of my head as I collided with the wall. "Oh fuck off Blake, look what's she has done" I said pointing at the fading angel. Blake didn't reply instead he walked over towards the bed and placed his hands over her wound. Reaching into his power he slowly healed her wound leaving no mark or scar. _

_Ten seconds later Amy was resting well with a closed wound. "Why did you do that?" Blake growled "She's an angel" I replied leaning against the wall. "That is no excuse to try and kill her" Shadow said placing her hands on her hips. What is wrong with everyone, cant they see she is bad news, cant they see she is trying to bring down everything we have created. "She is trying to ruin us" I said. "Fuck off Raven. You're no good" Blake said again in a low growl. What, no good. Oh fuck him and his whore. I am out of here._

3


	6. Chapter 5

Black Wings, White Halo

_**Blake's P.O.V**_

_Raven walked out of the room mumbling about god knows what. I felt a pang of guilt knowing that Raven only did what he thought was best, even if it was wrong. I looked over to Abbey who was watching me "I am sorry for all of this babe" I said to her. "Yeah baby I know, and don't worry about it". I smiled at her and walked towards the door. "Lets fly before she wakes up" "About time, I was getting bored" Shadow mumbled as she followed me out the door. "What not enough action for you?" "Fuck off Blake" She replied hitting me across the back of my head._

_I sat on my motorbike in the garage thinking about everything that had happened. I had apologised to Raven for what I said to him when he attacked Amy. I then made up with Abbey and Shadow and now I am here. "What a day" I mumbled as I started the bike up "Abbey I am outta here" I yelled out "Okay" came the reply. I put her into first gear and once I was out of the garage I put her into second gear, then third, then fourth and finally fifth hitting 120km an hour. I sped through the town taking sharp turns as I twisted my way through the town._

_Half an hour later I found myself at the edge of town, near the Dark Forest. The forest was home to many different creatures; it was also home to a portal which allows us to enter the mortal world. A portal only known to a few of us demons._

_**February 4**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Mortal Realm**_

_I walked out of the lush green forest and followed a path into a small country town. Young children played around a small farm house. Their laughter filled my ears, their warm blood rushing through their veins. I watched for awhile until I got bored. I was in the mortal realm because I needed to see someone, someone who could help me._

_After awhile I approached a run down building, with an over grown garden and broken beer bottles lying on the porch. From the outside, anyone looking in would believe this place was abandoned but I knew better._

_The creature living inside the building was once created to be the keeper of the underworld but when he become of no use I hid him in the mortal realm. No angel or demon knows he is alive no-one but me._

_I approached the front door and slowly let it close behind me. Complete darkness consumed me, the smell of rotting corpses reached me and I knew straight away my friend had been feeding. "Hello" I called out "Where are you?" I said as I headed for another room. "Blake, my boy is that you?" A low growl said from the dark. "Yeah it's me. I came because I need your help" I said as I sat down on the floor._

_I waited a few seconds in silence, until I heard the rustling of movement and then I saw him. Half vampire, half elf he stood over any breathing mortal, any breathing creature for that matter. He is one of the last of his kind. Once an elf and then bitten by a vampire. This bit should have killed him but it didn't it only made him stronger and therefore a danger to the underworld. "Hello Syprus" I said smiling up into his blood red eyes. "It has been too long my son" He said sitting down "Indeed it has. How have you been?" "Well enough I suppose. How are you?" I frowned slightly and retold him about what I had done. "Bloody no good, fucking angels" He growled "What should I do?" I asked once he had quieted down "Find out if she is with child and if she is…….." He went on to describe a plan, a plan so full proof I couldn't help but smirk._

_**February 5**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Hell**_

_I got home just as the sun was rising. I had spent the night at Syprus's house. The guys are used to my disappearances and are never surprised when I tell them I cannot tell them where I have been. So naturally I walked in and all eyes where directed somewhere else but at me. Shadow and Raven where sitting on the couch playing a game of cards and Abbey was talking on the phone._

_I walked upstairs to my bedroom to change out of my clothes and into something more comfortable. I had just sat down on the end of my bed when Abbey walked in. "You should stop vanishing like this" She growled with her arms crossed "Why?" I purred in mock annoyance "Because it is unfair on us to worry about you and………." I broke in standing up "Why should I care about what you guys think, have you got no faith in me?" The look on her face was priceless and if I was in any mood to be nice to her I would have apologised and ask for forgiveness but I wasn't so that did not happen. "You are a real prick you know that" She said walking back out of my room. I chuckled to myself damn straight I was a prick and soon they will all realise just how bad I was._

_In the mist of my thinking shouting filled the palace. "You are not allowed here you….you" Poor Raven can't even finish his sentence. I stood up and walked towards the voices in the hall. "I need to see Blake" A female voice filled the room "You cant you stupid…." I jumped down before Raven could finish his sentence "What do you want Amy?" She looked up at me those beautiful green eyes filling with tears. Oh shit. "Hey, hey don't cry everything is going to be alright" I said walking up to her and pulling her into a hug. "I am so sorry" She cried. I looked up to see Raven starring at us, his eyes questioning what had happened. I shrugged I had no idea. "Amy calm down" Abbey cooed pulling Amy out of my arms and onto the couch. "Tell us what is wrong" Abbey said as she rubbed Amy's back. Between sobs we got our answer._

_I sat on my bed, Abbey was curled up on my lap her soft lips drinking my blood from my wrist. "Poor thing" I said as she came up for air. Amy had fallen asleep in the guest room. "Yeah it must be hard being kicked out of home by your father" "I agree I mean what is so wrong with sleeping with a demon its not like it is a crime or anything" Abbey laughed 'She's an angel of course it is a crime". I nodded my head as I sank my teeth into her neck. I was so absorbed on the blood flow between our two bodies that I did not hear the door open. "Oh that's gross" Raven half yelled as he turned his back on us. I couldn't help but laugh and in doing so I spilled freshly stolen blood onto my black sheets. "Sorry baby boy I should have locked the door" He nodded his head quickly as he spoke "Walking in on you guys going at it is okay but walking in on you two sharing blood is not. Oh god I'm not going to sleep for the next year" His hand came around from the front and fumbled around until he found the door knob and then with a loud bang the door was closed. "We should clean up" Abbey said as she uncurled from my lap "We don't have to" I said as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on top of me. She giggled and pushed me away "Yes we do mister" I watched as she walked to the bathroom. Silence followed as I heard rushing water "Are you going to join me Blake or am I going to be having a shower by myself" Abbey called out. I smiled, jumped of my bed and headed for the bathroom. No way in hell was I going to throw that offer away._

4


	7. Chapter 6

Black Wings, White Halo

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

_I knew straight away that I was not at home. The smell of blood, evil and hatred reached me as soon as my eyes began to open. I took me a whole of three seconds before I remembered what had happened and where I was. I sat up and listened. I could hear water rushing and the sounds of a female giggle. I couldn't tell whether it was Abbey or Shadow or some other girl the boys decided to bring home. I got up slowly; I knew if I rushed myself I might faint. I opened the door once I was up and began looking around for anyone. Hells Palace is larger then that of my home and so I was easily lost. I must have been walking around for half an hour before I ran into Blake. "Hey angel, how are you?" He purred as he leant against the wall his black hair wet and sticking to his face "I am well. You?" He smirked showing me a set of ivory fangs "I am wonderful thank you for asking". I couldn't help but blush. Here I was alone with a dripping wet demon. "Are you lost?" He asked with laughter in his voice. No way am I going to admit to that "No, I was just exploring around" I answered quickly "Oh really" He said as he pushed himself of the wall and covered the gap between us in two strides. "Yes really" I replied backing up from him before my back made contact with another wall. Oh dear me. "What's wrong you were not as shy a few nights ago" "That was a mistake" Damn him. "A mistake? Well you seemed to have enjoyed it" "Yes well that does not mean anything". He chuckled turned around and started walking away from "By the way" He said turning to me "That way leads to my bedroom and this way leads to court yard and to your left is the torture chambers so pick your way. I will meet you in the court yard" he turned and walked off leaving me still against the wall. _

_Once I was able to think straight again I slowly pushed myself of the wall and headed the way Blake had gone. As soon as I turned the corner I came up against a wooden door. It had patterns of flowers and bushes all over it. I hope this leads to the court yard I thought to myself as I opened the door. Blake was laying down on a pool chair his towel wrapped around his waist, his eyes closed. He must not have heard me so I took this moment to look at him. Black hair with red streaks fall across his very masculine face, a toned body, with a perfect outline of a six pack. He was perfect in every single aspect of life. _

_I walked slowly towards him. Half of me wanted to reach out and touch him but the other half of me was afraid of what will happen if I did touch him. I had no sooner reached his side when he awoke his dark blue eyes starring straight at me. "Hello angel" He purred as he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down. _

_**Blake's P.O.V**_

_I knew straight away that I was not alone. I could hear her slow breathing as she stood their looking at me. I am no psychic I knew exactly what she wanted. The rushing flow of her blood and the pounding of her heart told me exactly what I wanted to hear. I waited until she had reached my side before I acted. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of me. Her soft lips kissed me as I cradled her body against me. The sweet smell of vanilla reached my senses as I fell into a wave of pleasure. I knew that I wanted her and that she wanted me but somewhere deep down inside of me it felt like a mistake. The first time I suppose it was okay because I didn't know who she was but right now being here with her it didn't seem right._

_I slowly pushed her into a sitting position on my stomach so I could look at her without being consumed by her scent. "Amy, this isn't right" I purred as I removed her hands from my chest "I know" She said in a husky voice "I'm sorry" and with that said she got up and walked back towards the doors. Damn damn damn was all that I could think of. What was wrong with me just because she is an angel doesn't mean it should affect me like this I mean it never has stopped me before. _

_With a sigh I got up and headed towards the laundry to grab a pair of pants and a top. Once I had located what I wanted to wear I headed towards the library. If I was to erase the problem which I had caused I needed a few spells and the only way to perfect a spell is to study it. _

_The library we have consists of over a million books all from the previous princes and councils. I ran my hand over a section of really old books until I found the book I was looking for. Over four hundred years old this book had the darkest black magic known to our world. It was supposably removed from hell by the third prince but when he passed it was decided by the newly appointed council and prince that the book be brought back to the safety of the palace walls so nobody dangerous could use it against the world. I chuckled to myself pity they never thought a prince could use it against others. I removed the book from the shelf and placed it on the library table near the fire place. I sat down and began to read the book looking for the perfect spell that will help me complete my new mission._

_Three hours later I found the perfect spell. Hmm it seems I am going to need a few extra ordinary ingredients. I quickly wrote the spell down on a piece of paper and then placed the book back on the shelf where it belonged. What a relief I was getting kinda sick of reading. _

3


	8. Chapter 7

Black Wings, White Halo

_It was almost lunch time so I headed for the kitchen where everyone had gathered. "Howdy all" I said as I sat down next to my girlfriend "Hello darling. Where have you been?" She asked kissing me "In the library reading up on ancient spells" I answered filling my plate with food "Find anything interesting?" Raven asked as he swallowed a mouthful of pasta "Nah nothing new that we don't know about" Yeah right that book has spells I couldn't even dream up on my evil day. We continued to eat and after awhile I turned around to Amy. "Hey Am, how are you? Liking the palace?" She nodded her head and smiled at me "Its huge I love it" Amy said laughing "I'm glade you like it" I replied smiling. As soon as we finished eating the girls cleared up the table as Raven and I headed for the den. _

_The den was in the basement of the palace, surrounded by black coffins, blood stained walls. It used to be home for the vampires that went dark side and those others fallen in hell that never made it back to knowing the difference between right and wrong. I placed myself on a large wooden chair and smirked at Raven who lay down on the cold floor. "So what is up Blake?" "Not much my beautiful shape shifter, not much at all" Raven sat up and looked up at me with his melted chocolate brown eyes and smirked "The last time you said that we took over the brothels on earth, fucked a couple of virgins and drank blood from whores off the corner street. So not much doesn't mean not much at all" "Yeah that's true. I got a plan to kill Amy and the baby" "Wait what baby, she's not pregnant" I smiled and bared my fangs "Oh but she is I can feel its heart beat from here" "Oh fuck this shit" He growled "Yeah I know" I stood up and summoned the book "I found this spell that can rid her of the child and then destroy her body inside out burning every organ over the period of six years, six days, six hours" "Sounds kinda devilish" "Well I am the prince of hell what do you expect" "Not much apparently" "One problem I need a lot of fucked up ingredients" "Yeah and..." "I need you to come with me to the dark scary place on Ninth Ave" "You don't know its name" "Neither do you Raven" "Fine ill come with you on one condition?" I sat down on the chair and slowly turned my head to him my eyes sparkling "Anything you want my pet" "I want a virgin" "Done my pet done" I saw the hunger reach his eyes as he thought about the sweet blood of a virgin "Make sure she is a nun" I coughed and looked at him "What..." "I want to fuck a nun" "Okay not sinful at all" He smirked and stood up "Let's go find these ingredients before the girls want to screw" "Good point"._

2


	9. Chapter 8

_**February 6**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Hell's Black Market**_

_You know how people talk about how messed up hell is, well they have never seen the black market we have in hell. I mean I can handle some pretty messed up stuff but this, this is a whole different thing. I will only admit this one so you better listen; the black market scares the fuck out of me. The demons here, is what the humans based their stories of hell around, these are the monster that are blood sucking, gory, dangerous and just down right. They are evil beasts that hunt down anything and everything. _

_It is weird I'm a vampire I love the smell of blood but the blood down here was a stench and it made my stomach turn over. "Damn, I hate this place" Raven moaned as he turned away from two vampires feeding off one and another "Believe me I know what you mean. I could go for a hundred thousand years without having to come down here" I replied as I walked up to a stall selling all kinds of body organs "Well well well if it isn't the almighty prince of hell. What can I do to serve you today" The werewolf smiled at me, his teeth covered in all kinds of gore "I need to find Lady Ray" I said "Mmmm Lady Ray. Haven't seen her in ages" He replied turning back to serving a customer "Not even for a drop of angel blood?" I smirked in satisfaction as he froze and slowly turned around to face me again."Well in that case yes I have seen her". _

_Another quick lesson. Demons and hell bound creatures have this thing about angel blood. Its due to the fact that due to the innocence and purity of most angels the power in their blood can be used for nearly everything and because it is so rare it is in high demand. So I knew that iw old be able to get anything I wanted if I mentioned it. _

"_That's what I thought" I said as I handed him a small cylinder, with a small drop of blood at the bottom "Where did you get this?" He moaned "You are not the one answering question. Where is Lady Ray?" Raven interrupted with his own growl of frustration "Down boy" The werewolf laughed "You can find her at Shades Lair just down the road" "Thankyou" I replied as I walked away. _

_Shades lair was a typical place for locals to hang out. Just think about your human bars, add a few demons and what not, plus sleazy music and there you go. Lady Ray was gorgeous. I mean slender body, nice curves, long black hair with purple highlights, and beautifully firm breasts one problem she was the daughter of darkness and that means she has more power than even me. It kinda sucks but oh well if she can give me what I want then that is good enough for me. _

_We walked up to the bar tender we happened to be an old mate from the past "Howdy danger how are you going?" I smirked as I leant over the bar "Fuck me senseless its Blake. I'm doing good my friend. How are you?" "Couldn't be any better" "That's good to hear. What can I get you?" "I need to see Lady Ray" "Oh the beauty of darkness. She is in the backroom" "Thanks buddy ill come out later and have a few drinks with you" "Sounds like a date". I smiled and turned around to Raven "Come Raven backroom we go"._

1


	10. Chapter 9

_**Backroom of Shades Lair**_

_Raven and I headed for the backroom. It was kind of weird when you think about it I haven't been here in centuries but everything still looked the same. The same blood stained carpet, the same sleazy prostitutes, and the same old backroom. "I can't believe we are going to do this" Raven whispered behind me. I smirked "What part? The killing of the angel or the talking to an old friend?" "I wouldn't call her an old friend, more like an evil acquaintance" "Oh my dear Raven. Lady Ray is not that evil" I said as I pushed open the door "Yes she is" He moaned._

_Lady Ray was sitting on a bunch of black silk pillows, her long black hair was cascading down her back and flowing smoothly over the pillows. She was wearing a long dark purple silk dress that hugged her every curve and made her breasts look larger than they were. Her piercing black eyes glanced up from her pet werewolves."Blake darling welcome to my lair" She smiled showing me her perfectly white teeth "Evening Lady Ray" I bowed down low "Raven baby" She moaned as she saw my best friend "Evening" he grumbled as he bowed as well "Now now Raven no need for hostility" "Forgive me Lady Ray my natural instincts don't like you" "It's okay my pet" I could feel the anger radiating of Raven as his chocolate brown eyes turned yellow as she purred out the word pet "You are not my master Lady Ray you have no right to call me your pet. Only master Blake can call me that" He growled through clenched teeth. I smiled to myself and looked up at Lady Ray "Forgive me my Lady but we are here for a reason" "Yes I figured as much" She said smiling up at me "What can I do for you" "I need some extra ordinary ingredients that I know you will be able t get your hands on" I replied handing her a slip of paper. She read the ingredients and then looked up "These are kind of dangerous my boy. May I ask what you need them for?" I smirked and lowered myself over her perfect frame. I pressed my lips to her neck and slowly suckled on her flesh. I could feel the tremor run through her body and a soft moan escape her lips. "I need to kill an angel" I purred into her neck as I pierced my teeth into her neck._

_It's nice knowing that I have control over this beautiful creature. That the second I come into contact with her flesh she becomes lost, confused and completely aroused. My hand slipped between the v-neck of her dress and slowly parted the fabric from the soft white flesh of her breast. "Blake stop" she gasped as my fingers teased her nipple "You don't want me to stop" I replied turning my head to Raven "Go outside and wait for me" He smirked and nodded "Tell your pets to leave" I said to her as I pushed her back onto the pillows. I could feel the werewolves leave, their presence soon became nonexistent as they moved further and further away. "That's better" I said as I kissed her lush red lips "How can you do this to me" She moaned as her hand tangled itself in my hair "Honestly I don't know" I replied. I could feel her left hand run over my chest and find its way to my crutch. "Play with it" I whispered into her ear. "I can't your pants are too tight around your body". I pulled myself away from her and stood up. Lady Ray sat back up on the pillows and pulled my pants down. Her soft lips parted as she leant over my aroused erection, her tongue pushed itself against me and the wet suckling noises coming from her mouth made me all the more hotter. My hands found their way to the back of her dress. I pushed the offending material onto the floor, exposing the gorgeous creature in front of me in her full glory. "Damn it Ray" I growled as her tongue did something wicked against my cock. I felt a low vibration coming from her throat as she replied to my moans._

_I pulled her lips away from my cock and pushed her back down. Her long black hair fall around her pale white skin making her look like the evil goddess that she is. I ripped of my shirt and laid my body onto of hers. I ran my hand over her breast and lowered my lips to her nipples as my hand roamed lower until I came into contact with black curls. "Don't" She begged as I parted her legs and slipped a finger in between her legs "Oh god" She screamed as she threw her head back, her lips parted, eyes closed. It was the hottest sight I had ever seen and believe me I've been and done girls more then I can count for. "God you are so wet" I growled as I removed my fingers and pushed myself inside of her. Our two bodies melted together as I thrusted against her."Give me my ingredients and I'll stay inside of you for as long as you want me". Her eyes opened and starred at me "How dare you use this against me" She growled struggling against me "Don't fight me hun, I may accidently hurt you" I said pushing myself harder against her for emphasis "Fuck you Blake" "You already are darling" I smirked tightening my grip on her wrists "Blake stop it your hurting me" "Give me what I want and I will stop" "Fine you can have the ingredients but I won't be able to get them for another week" "I'll give you two days" Her eyes widened at that and she started to struggle against me "Your crazy I can't get..." I cut her off by sinking my nails into her flesh ripping a gapping whole into her wrist "Two days my pet and if not I will come back and hurt you"._


	11. Chapter 10

_I pushed myself off her and picked up my pants "Thanks for the quick fuck" I said as I pulled my pants on, grabbed my shirt and headed towards the door. As I opened the door I turned around. Lady Ray had grabbed her dress and covered the front of her body, her lips where sucking at her bleeding wrists and her eyes completely focused on me "Remember you have two days Lady Ray". With that said I walked out the door. "Raven lets go I need to go see Abbey and get rid of this erection" I said to Raven as I tugged on my pants "You should have screwed her and then threatened her" He replied as he walked next to me "Yeah that would have been the smart idea" I sighed as I stepped out into the cold air "Man I love this weather" I said as I allowed my wings to unfold. Raven chuckled and shape shifted into a hawk. His midnight black wings spread out as he launched into the sky after me. _You only like it cause you are all hot and heavy _he mind spoke to me _Yeah probably but it still feels good _I replied turning over onto my back so I could see the sky_ So how was it? _Raven asked. I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from me as I faced him _She looks so good when she is all hot and flushed and my god she was so fuckin wet. It felt so good being inside of her, thrusting into her soft and delicate folds listening to her moan and scream. _I sighed in remembering how it felt _Please don't _Raven complained _I'm still inside your head and I don't need to see this _We both chuckled as we turned towards the castle. _

_**February 7**__**th**__** 2012**_

_**Hell**_

_Okay so maybe threatening Lady Ray was a bad idea but come on she looks so hot when she is angry and in pain. I was sprawled out on my bed my arms wrapped around a sleeping Abbey. "Hey baby wake up" I purred into Abbey's ear "Mmmm" She moaned turning towards me her eyes slowly opening up "Hey beautiful" I smiled at her "What's wrong?" She said as she sat up "Nothing I was lonely" I replied running my hand over her back "Couldn't you go wake up Raven and annoy him?" "Raven can't give me what I want" She sighed and turned around to face me "How about Shadow? She's a girl" Abbey complained "Yeah but I want to feed of you, not her" "Fine" She said as she removed her top and pulled my head into her breasts "Drink quickly I want to go back to bed" I smiled and pierced her flesh with my fangs. The second her blood dripped into my mouth I became so hungry, my thirst was overpowering me. "Oh baby slow done. I'm not going anywhere" She cooed to me. I slowed down a little as I felt her blood draining from her body._

_Within another minute I pulled away from her and slowly licked up her wound. "Mmm I knew I loved you for a reason" "Yeah I'm sure that was the only reason you loved me. Now let me go to sleep I'm tired" She said as she laid back down and turned her back to me "Okay hun, I'm going to go to the pub" "Mmm hmmm have fun" she said as she drifted back to sleep. I pulled on a top as I stepped out of the room. My eyes scanned the closed door down the hallway and smirked. Raven and Shadow weren't exactly a couple but that didn't stop the random nights of love making._

_I headed down the stairs and went towards the garage where my bike was. One glance around the garage and I changed my mind. An old Nissan GTR silver was parked next to the Land Ranger that used to belong to Shadow before she realised it was easier to get around hell in her sleek 2010 black Torana. I closed my eyes and scanned the key holder until I found the keys I wanted. Black eyes enabled me to summon the keys to where I was standing and with keys in my hand, my hunger locked down I headed out to Trickster Hall._

_**Trickster Hall**_

_Trickster Hall is popular amongst shape shifters and werewolves but every now and then you would find a random creature or two or three. I had no idea what I was doing here but hell I never really think about things until the last minute. I strolled through the black wooden doors and inhaled the scent of wet dogs and blood. Typical scent I suppose for a place like this but as I approached the bar I picked up on a scent that I haven't smelt in centuries._

_The animal inside me roared for realise. I felt my fangs lengthen and my eyes darken. I whirled around until I came face to face with a god breathing fucking angel. It's my lucky week I suppose two angels in one go and both being royalty. Ladies and gentleman I give to you Prince Ezekiel. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I growled out as I stepped closer to him "I am here to see my sister if you must know" He replied pale blue eyes roaming over the crowded bar. I growled once again, turned around and headed to the bar "What can I get for you Blake?" Dimitri asked as he appeared behind the bar "One Bloody Margarita thanks Dee". As he handed me my drink I turned around and came face to face again with Ezekiel. "Seriously Ezekiel what the fuck do you want?" I asked as I stared straight into his eyes "Don't fight me Blake Matthews you won't win""Is that so well how about we step outside and see who will win?" "Just tell me where my sister is" Ezekiel replied rubbing a hand over his eyes. _

_I've never really liked Ezekiel our history together is rough and full of bloodshed but seeing the once great warrior so tired and broken I felt......well I'm not sure; hell I really don't care what he feels like. I suppose though I can let him see his sister o_


End file.
